


The story of why Dean Winchester almost certainly went to hell

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Dean is going to hell, Cas is a priest's son, M/M, also blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for this AU prompt: <br/>Met at a church youth group meeting that their parents forced them to go to</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of why Dean Winchester almost certainly went to hell

**Author's Note:**

> Found some months-old fic of mine that I for some reason never put up here, so here you go, some Destiel smut, because you can never have enough of that

This is the story of how Dean Winchester almost certainly went to hell.

Dean always thought that the universe had long ago conspired to get him into hell. In all possible realities it was the inevitable conclusion to his life. It wasn’t that he was a bad guy, per se. Morally flexible, maybe. But plenty of people fit that description. And  _they_  never went receiving a blowjob from the priest's son in a church while said priest, whose son currently sucked dick, preached about Jesus’ love.

It all started with the church youth group Dean’s father forced him to go to. It was that or additional math classes. Dean preferred a decent soul scrubbing over having his brain fried, so the choice was quickly made. Sam, nerd that he was, spent his summer with other math buffs doing some project or other.

To be fair, Dean had pictured the whole thing to be a lot more boring than it turned out to be. The guys in his group were all his age and they went rock climbing in the first week and kayaking in the second. The third and forth were reserved for a camping trip, complete with an overhaul of the rundown camping site they went to. He had already packed his stuff, clothes and other necessities in the duffel bag on his bag, when it knocked.

Ah yes, that was the other reason church youth wasn’t half bad.

„Come in.“

Castiel was a sweet boy and probably thrice as religious as Dean ever would be. He was father Novak’s son and had been as much forced into this as Dean had been. His father wanted him to make new friends, to come out of his shell.

„Hello, Dean.“ he said, an uncertain smile on his lips. „I just wanted to tell you that mass starts in five minutes. If you …“

„Huh? Oh yeah, sure. Just a second.“

  
Dean threw the last of his stuff into the duffel bag before following Cas out. The hall was practically deserted, only a few stragglers still out.

„I noticed something, Cas.“ Dean said nonchalantly.

„Yes?“

„Hm-hmm. I noticed you always pick me up for evening mass. Any reason behind that?“

Cas tripped over his feet but didn’t fall. Instead he quickened his pace, his red face proof for what Dean had already assumed.

„No. No reason.“

Dean passed Cas and grabbed him by the shoulders. With one quick motion he had pushed him the few steps into the supply closet and locked the door behind them. The light of the single lightbulb overhead was enough to see Cas’ patented deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

„You know what I think?“ Dean asked with feigned innocence. Cas shook his head.

„I think you’re crushing on me a little.“

Instead of the stuttering he expected, Cas took a deep breath and looked him directly in the eye.

„And what if I was, what would you do? Skip mass and make out with the priest's son in the closet?“

Dean laughed and leaned forward until their lips nearly touched.

„Maybe.“

 

Besides being a perfect son, able to recite the bible cover to cover, Castiel was also a very enthusiastic cocksucker. He swallowed Dean whole, his tongue pressing against the underside of Dean’s cock, his lips swollen and red when he drew back, a string of saliva hanging between the tip and his tongue. Dean had barely an opportunity to drink that sight in, Cas on his knees, hand in his own pants jerking himself off while he looked up at Dean from under his eyelashes, just  _begging_  to have his throat fucked. Already Cas went to town again and  _holy shit_ , who ever said a lack of gag reflexes was good missed a whole world of awesome. The way Cas’ throat clenched around his throat, the little helpless noises he made without ever letting go of him.

With his free hand he reached up towards Dean hands, currently plastered against the wall of the closet to keep himself upright. Through the haze of having his cock sucked and Cas’ nonverbal attempts at communication it took Dean a while to pick up on Cas’ request. When he did, he only groaned and obeyed. He buried his hands in Cas’ hair and pulled, getting the most delicious moan in return.

„God damn, there’s no way this is your first time. Fuck.“ he cursed as Cas began fondling his balls. He let go of Dean for a second to say „You shouldn’t take the Lords name in vain.“ before resuming.

„Really?  _That’s_  what your issue with this situation? That I said … _goddamn, Cas, right there, please …_ “

Cas hummed around his cock, his own hips jerking as Dean pulled him closer, not allowing him to draw back as he came. Cas sputtered and choked but swallowed it all, covering his own release with some tissue.

Dean waited for Cas to throw the soaked tissue away before he sank to the ground, the _priest's son_  sitting next to him, looking fucked and debauched and still so sweet.

„Holy shit.“ he said which drew a chuckle from Cas, so he repeated it. „ _Holy shit_. Where the fuck did you learn to suck cock like that?“

„We live in the 21st century, Dean.“ Cas said patiently. „Even religious people have internet by now.“

The image of Cas watching porn of guys sucking each other off, making notes and learning all there was to learn about it, almost made Dean hard again.

He leaned his head against the wall, grinning madly.

„I am so glad we share a tent on that camping trip.“


End file.
